


Successful Romance

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [39]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach House, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, M/M, Vacation, Valentine's Day, long weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud takes Leon on a weekend trip for Valentine's day. Now he just has to not mess it up.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Successful Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.

After all the pain and mocking he’d endured the last few days, this needed to be worth it. It didn't have to be perfect, just successful. He wasn’t exactly known for his ability to plan things out seamlessly and already knew how far out of his depth he was. 

He wasn’t prepared for this no matter what he told himself. He’d never had to do this before. 

_Valentine’s day._

He’d never had someone he wanted to spend the stupid day with and now that he did… Ugh, fuck. 

When he asked Cid about the cottage he’d been subjected to the biggest Cheshire grin. It had been unbearable for days until Vincent had finally handed him the keys. 

The cottage on Destiny Island sat on a little beach and Cid and Vincent had had it forever. Cloud remembered short little trips there with them and his brother when he was a younger teen and it had always felt like a family vacation. Those were good memories he had if nothing else. 

It had taken days for him to ask Leon to take a little weekend trip with him. He didn’t know if Leon had noticed it was valentines weekend or not but he’d agreed regardless. 

He’d flown them on his personal airship, which allowed him to verbally sooth a white knuckled Leon the entire trip before landing on the island. He hadn’t thought to ask him if flying would be a problem. It was probably lucky he relaxed after a while. 

After a few hours of travel they stood in front of the cottage right on the beach and Leon stared, letting out a deep breath that made Cloud nervous. Was this a bad idea? Fucking damn it, did Leon even like the beach? 

“I admit, i was a little wary about this.” Leon muttered, setting his bags down on the porch that overlooked the beach. 

“Oh.” Cloud muttered. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Leon glanced back at him, his own eyes widened. “No. That's not what i meant. Not in a bad way.” he continued quickly. “I meant this weekend. Like being together...This…” He groaned at himself and made a cut off gesture for him to start over. “I really wanted to come.” He said slowly. 

The knot that had been forming in Cloud’s chest eased. “Oh?” 

“Yeah.” Leon muttered. “We spend weekends together anyway. Going somewhere was a nice idea.” He inched forward to wrap his fingers around Cloud’s wrist. “Just when you said beach i was picturing like…” he shrugged. “Something touristy. I wanted to come with you but i wasn’t really looking forward to the crowds. This is so much better.” 

“Yeah?” Cloud asked quietly, feeling his blood pressure start to settle. 

“Yeah.” Leon muttered. “Is this place really all that’s here?” 

Cloud nodded. “Yeah, pop owns this little stretch of beach and the closest town is about fifteen minutes that way.” he pointed over his shoulder. “You might see a few people walking along the shore but that’s about it. He and Vincent usually come in the off seasons when there’s really no one around.” 

“Right.” Squall said, voice quiet. “So we have this place to ourselves for a few days?” 

Cloud nodded, heart thudding a little faster when Leon smiled. It was gentle and warm and the kind of look that few ever saw. 

“You know, being fucking alone might be the best Valentines day gift you could have given.” Leon muttered, looping his fingers under Cloud’s belt to drag him closer. 

“I..what?” Cloud muttered. “It wasn’t...um…” 

“I know i’m oblivious to a lot of shit, but even i know when it’s valentine's day.” Leon said, tipping Cloud’s face up to press a kiss to his mouth. “This was a nice idea.” 

_He liked the idea!_

Shit, this wasn’t him. Cloud did not blush like a girl with her first crush but he was… It was so unbelievably stupid but Leon made him feel those things. They’d been dating for months but it was still their first valentine's day together. They weren’t really into romantic overtures but wasn’t that what this was?

It was a private, weekend trip to the beach. 

Fuck they were bad at this. Leon held onto his hip and dragged him into a kiss. That was exactly what he wanted. For all kissing other people had no appeal, kissing Leon was something else entirely. It wasn’t awkward or messy. Every touch of his lips or tongue left him breathless. 

It was little things Cloud loved that had never mattered before. The way Leon held onto him. The way he was taller. The way he made that noise when Cloud grabbed his hair. He liked it when Leon tugged him closer and stroked his fingers through Cloud’s unruly hair. He loved the way he clung when they laid side by side. 

This crush was getting out of hand. This crush had been far more than a crush for some time. 

“Show me around the cottage?” Leon asked, voice doing that deep husky thing that Cloud loved so much. 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Cloud muttered, digging the key out to let them inside, completely abandoning their luggage on the porch. 

~

It had been dark by the time they dragged themselves out of bed. They might have started their vacation a little backwards but it was satisfying nonetheless. Lazing about in bed, warm and messy had been the alone time they were after. 

Being able to lay in bed and hear the waves had that both asleep all afternoon. With as hard as the boys worked it was an ideal vacation. 

Dragging themselves up had Leon finally getting that tour he’d been promised. They grabbed their luggage to shove inside and Cloud made them a quick dinner. It had been such a nice time already that they were each planning more days on this little beach. 

They had plenty of time to spend, literally doing whatever they wanted. There were no phones ringing or their jobs pulling them back in for the day. It was an off the grid weekend that was suddenly feeling more than just intimate. There was no one they’re rather spend their valentine’s day with. 

“C’mon. Let’s go outside.” Cloud said. 

“But it’s dark?” Despite his own words, Leon was tugging his jacket on. Cloud stole his hoodie too and neither bothered with shoes. 

“Best time.” Cloud countered. 

The sand was cool and the chill of the air was nice after how warm it had been all day. The moon was full and shined on the water like silver streaks. 

Leon laced his fingers with Cloud’s and the pair walked down the beach hand in hand. They occasionally stopped to pick up a shell that caught their attention for whatever reason or jerk back just slightly at the feel of a sand crab shifting over their feet. 

A stroll under the moonlight was far more appealing than one at sunset. It wasn’t something either of them had ever expected to do with anyone but it was relaxing and fun. They hardly even spoke during their walk but they didn’t have to. 

They never had to. 

That was one more enjoyable part of their relationship. Silences didn’t always need to be filled. 

“Planning this for a while?” Leon finally asked. 

Cloud snorted. “That’s giving me way too much credit. No, not exactly. I just knew i wanted to selfishly keep you to myself for a while and i love it here.” 

“It is beautiful.” Leon hummed. “And i barely saw it in the daylight.” 

“Who’s fault is that, lion?” The words had surprised a laugh right out of Cloud. 

“Yours.” Leon teased, tugging him closer to pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Always yours.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

They laughed, Leon tugging Cloud back when a wave threatened to lap at their feet with cold water. 

“You have a fondness for the beach?” Leon asked. 

Cloud shrugged. “Maybe. I remember being really little, before Denzel was born even and going to the beach with my mom. Can’t remember what beach or anything like that but she loved it. At least i remember her loving it.” He paused for a long moment. “When Cid said we were going to the beach for the first time, i was dreading it. Thought it would be too hard without my mom there but it wasn’t really. Was nice. Like she’s still around enjoying it.” 

“That...I like that.” Squall mumbled. “Don’t remember my mom. Not at all. I only know what she looks like because of pictures but the way my dad and sister go on about her, she must have been something.” 

Cloud grunted. “She’s probably hanging out with my mom now.” 

“And following us around.” Leon snickered. “Haunting i guess.” 

“Maybe.” Cloud smiled. “That almost sounds nice.” 

“Almost.” Leon agreed. If nothing else, he hoped his mom would have liked Cloud as much as he did. 

They walked a long way before circling around to head back to the cottage. They already had plans of blankets and snuggling and making a game out of who was probably calling them the most and couldn’t get through. Only Vincent and Cid had the emergency number to the cottage. This really was a free weekend. 

The glow of the porch light was in sight when Cloud decided to go for it. He’d already crossed the biggest hurdle by inviting Leon out for the weekend. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box, tapping it against Leon’s arm who hesitated but took it. 

“Aren’t you romantic, Rain Cloud.” Leon muttered. 

“Shut up.” 

Leon offered him a strangely shy smile of his own before doing the same and handing Cloud a small box. Cloud took it without question and both of them silently counted to three before opening their gifts at the same moment. 

Cloud’s box held small wolf earrings that made his jaw drop. They were beautiful and he was sure he’d be wearing them by morning and… Leon had come with a gift. He really had remembered it was valentine’s day. 

Leon’s box had a necklace of a silver lion. It had been such a silly thing at the time but Cloud couldn’t stop thinking about it. A handsome piece. A lion for his lion. 

Cloud hardly had time to wonder if Leon liked it before he was slipping it over his head to wear. The next second he pulled Cloud closer to kiss. “Thank you.” 

“They’re perfect.” Cloud muttered, nodding to his own gift. 

This felt… like smooth sailing. It had been such an uncertain start but here they were, successful navigating both their first long weekend away and valentine’s day all in one go. Those stupid mushy feelings just grew. 

This was actually working. There was no running, hiding, or avoiding. This was working. 

They headed back to the cottage, and Cloud could hardly wait for some proper light to admire his new earrings. 

“Hey Cloud..” Leon said, his tone decisively light. “What’s your take on eloping?” 

Cloud was surprised for a long moment but couldn’t stop his smile from spreading. “Not opposed really.” 

“I see.” Leon’s smile returned as he dragged Cloud back inside. So maybe it was a successful trip…

**Author's Note:**

> Series Master List. In order. Mostly. 
> 
> Out of Order  
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Radiant Christmas (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Successful Romance (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals  
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before: by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep  
> Wishes  
> Lights out  
> Professional Aid  
> Hope: by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost  
> Match  
> Surrounded by Kindness  
> Connected  
> Christmas Wisdom  
> On the Eve


End file.
